Holidays with Yaz? Amazing
by GrandmaThasmin
Summary: A collection of thasmin one shots centered around various holidays.
1. Remember I Told You? - Christmas Eve

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Christmas itself, isn't something particularly important to Yasmin Khan. Her family had never really celebrated it, but they still had their own traditions and enjoyed the merriment surrounding it nonetheless. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yaz tells the Doctor one day, how back when she was a kid, she and Sonya would build blanket forts in the living room on Christmas Eve and stay up watching late night television and movies until they passed out. The Doctor confesses that she never built one of these comfy dens as a child, because they just didn't do that kind of thing on Gallifrey, and she'd been extremely busy since. Yaz confesses too, that she's sad she and Sonya don't really do that anymore, but everyone else is working or has other plans anyway- apart from Yaz. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Somewhere along the line, it had been decided that the Doctor would spend Christmas with Yaz- the boys having made their own plans. The Universe just had to mess with that a little bit of course, and Yaz finds herself called in for an emergency shift during the early hours of Christmas Eve, leaving the Doctor to her own devices. Unbeknownst to Yaz, the Doctor is formulating a surprise for her return. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Yaz eventually returns home from what can only be described as her toughest shift ever, she steps into her flat, noting immediately that all of the lights are off. She's not concerned of course, because the Tardis is still parked in the usual spot outside her building. Slipping her shoes off, and placing her keys on the side, Yaz makes her way towards the living room. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the living room, Yaz doesn't expect to see a lovingly assembled blanket fort adorned with Christmas lights. Peering inside, Yaz finds a smiling Doctor, armed with cheesy comedies, Christmas movies, and masses of unhealthy snacks. She wordlessly sits down next to the Doctor, there simply wasn't a need to say anything right now, the smile Yaz wore did that for her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yaz would never admit it to anyone else, but that's the night she knew she was really falling for the Doctor. The Doctor would never admit it either, but in that same moment, she had come to the same realisation./p 


	2. Kiss Me, Darling - New Year's Eve

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yaz had been wondering how the Doctor's lips would feel on hers for a long time now. In fact, she wondered a lot things about her and the Doctor. Unrequited love can do that to you, she had figured. Another thing about Yaz is her love of writing things, especially lists, one of which is a list of moments she wished her and the Doctor could have kissed, or future opportunities she's definitely thought about. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One thing Yaz hadn't counted on however, was any meddling where her most private writing book was concerned, but she was certain she had not left the corner folded on the page that had "kiss me on New Year's Eve?" written right at the top. This did her anxiety no favours, and so Yasmin had requested spending the festive period at home in Sheffield, cleverly giving the excuse of the Police being stretched to their limits, and as she was still employed as an Officer, it was her duty to come through for her colleagues. She knew too, that the same excuse would work on her family when they questioned her about her friends. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The New Year's Eve night shift was as busy as can be expected, but what Yaz hadn't anticipated was finding herself in the back of an Ambulance at 11:45pm. Whilst dealing with a particularly rowdy fight outside a very dodgy Pub, one of her colleagues had accidentally elbowed her in the face whilst trying to restrain someone. Yaz had fallen backwards, hitting her head on the kerb. She felt fine in herself, but knew a trip to AE was for the best. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mumbling to herself about the unexpected, Yasmin almost didn't notice the curtain of her cubicle being pulled back. She glanced up, and who she saw standing there was certainly unexpected, but showing up at a moment like this was a very Doctor thing to do. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yaz wasn't sure why, but she started crying. The Doctor however, wasn't fazed by this, and she clambered onto the bed with Yaz, and simply held her whilst she cried. They could hear the countdown begin on the Radio by the Nurses Station and Yaz began to count with it. It was an old habit. Before she could finish her ritual of counting however, soft lips captured her own. If Yaz had to pick the best unexpected moment ever, it was this, without a doubt. The Doctor finally pulled back from the kiss, and they both smiled blissfully at each other. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Kissing Yaz on New Year's Eve? Amazing."/p 


End file.
